mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Parade Parade
Kitty Media | released = 1996 | runtime = 60 minutes | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a hentai OVA series featuring a futanari singer and her manager/lover, and their trials and tribulations. It was originally released in 1996, and an English dubbed version was released in 2002. Story Kaori Shiina is an up-and-coming pop singer who has a little problem, she's a hermaphrodite. Whilst hiding her secret from the public eye, she is in a relationship with her manager, Yuko Imai. When rival singer Saki Midorisawa lays eyes on Kaori for the first time, she decides to include her into her stable of women lovers. She traps Kaori in the bathroom where she discovers her secret and teases her, threatening to make her secret public if she rejects her advances. Yuko then steps in to save her, and Saki recognises her as her former co-worker and lover, Kaoru. In order to keep Kaori's nature a secret, Saki proposes a sex challenge, saying that if she wins, she'll keep Kaori in her harem. The contest was to swap partners, Saki with Kaori and Yuko with Sayaka, one of Saki's girls, and be the first to make the other reach orgasm. Yuko manages to win thanks to finding out Sayaka's weak spot, and Kaori managing to hold in her climax. As they leave, Yuko tells Kaori the story of how she and Saki were new singers who were sexually abused by their managers. Although the two of them got through thanks to each other, Yuko suddenly got a vocal cord infection, and left the industry without saying a word to Saki. The next day, Saki joins Kaori and Yuko at the office, saying that even though she lost the challenge, she hasn't given up on making Kaori hers. Characters '''Kaori Shiina' is the main character. She had been discovered on the street by Yuko Imai two years ago, and since then has been trained and groomed as a singer. Kaori is also a hermaphrodite, and is very fearful that the discovery of this fact by the public might derail her promising career. Yuko is also privy to this secret, and has helped Kaori maintain it, as well as becoming Kaori's lover. Saki Midorikawa is a famous pop singer who is deeply in love with Kaori. She had crafted herself as a blatantly sexual singer, and it was well known that she was a lesbian with an eye for beautiful girls. She is still bitter with Yuko for abandoning her three years back, although she doesn't know the reasons why Yuko did what she did. Yuko 'Kaoru' Imai is Kaori's agent and lover. She, along with Saki once worked together... and suffered a lot of sexual abuse at the hands of record officials. The two then decided that no matter what, they will stick it out together. It worked for a while... until Yuko's career was cut short because of an infection of her vocal cords, destroying her singing voice. She then went into the agency part of the business, and just happened to discover Kaori on the street. She sensed that the girl had the potential for greatness and carefully guided her career. Early on, she had discovered that Kaori was a hermaphrodite, but kept it a secret or it would destroy Kaori's career. Sayaka Tamura just happened to be one of the girls in Saki's stable of lovers, and was trained to enjoy anal sex. She ends up getting largely ignored when Saki gets closer to Kaori. External links * * * amineondvd.com review Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Music-themed anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Pink Pineapple ru:Parade Parade